Memento For A Promise
by Mellize
Summary: Before they part ways, they gave each other a memento to remember their promise. Based on Lesson 551!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this will be my last story for now. I wanted to make it up to you guys by writing as many fics I want for being inactive for the next few months. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews that you guys wrote! I really appreciate them so much :D

This fanfic is dedicated to the people of the following;

 **BloodyCamellia|sereneskydragonslayer|OkitadotKagura|meowmeow814|0Black0Rabbit0|NutCracker1911|Gakupoid's writing domain|Shinichi's Lover|keks503|Trollie|queenii|Rinfantasy|BeredotLel|worldreminiscence|meowmeow814|Elyck|jerkygirl|C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only|Mafer08|Everlasting Kizuna|HerSilverSoul|And Anon|**

THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU GUYS! *Cries a fountain* You all are so kind, fun, and awesome! I'm so glad to meet you all!

This story will take place during lesson 551 (the most emotional yet beautiful chapter I've ever reading, considering I have Manga Reading problems that includes falling asleep) and before the 2nd movie, Forever Be Yorozuya with Gintoki present. Also, I'm adding my own story version here. This will be a two-shot…(the second one will be published once I get my laptop after a few months.

Also one question…when Sougo said that he won't lose to Kagura or that "crow", did he meant Kamui?

Anyways Enjoy~!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

* * *

 **Memento For A Promise**

No one was present at the bridge for two fighters, rivals to be exact were fighting their hardest to defeat the other with all their strength. One was Sougo Okita, former Shinsengumi Captain of the first division and the other was Kagura, a girl who came from the strongest of Amanto races called The Yato Clan and a member of the Yorozuya.

You're probably wondering why those two were having the most intense and serious of battles today when they could have done it a long time ago. Because one of them is leaving Edo, in order to protect it. Sounds odd, right? Well, they can't have the place they call home destroyed, can they? So leaving, abandoning it more like, is the only choice they have. It's either abandon it, with it safe or stay with it destroyed. As much as it hurts, they have to. After all, choices are like important strings of life that needs to be thought of carefully. One wrong move. And it all snaps so suddenly.

Sougo was one of those people who are leaving and of course he decided to tell his only rival about it before doing so. He knew that she'll understand because she knows him very well, then he wouldn't regret anything as he left this place. However, things went better than expected.

They had a different duel because our China and our Sadist aren't cut out for farewells and dramatic stuff. It was different from the ones they usually do, the friendly and fun ones. It held one meaningful purpose behind it, to see who was stronger, is it him or her? Wouldn't it be interesting to find out? Yes, indeed it was. However, the end of their rare serious duel ended with a tie. Now they sat far across from each other, panting tiredly and rested their injured bodies to where they are currently. But the fun fulfillment of their rare duel was worth it, so they both exchange weak grins of joy. To think that they're both equal even without holding back with each other. Will it be the same in the future? To them, hopefully it won't be.

"Not bad for a brat like you Sadist...aru," Kagura weakly stated to the point of nearly forgetting her foreign accent for a reason. Her body surrounded by small bodies of water, thus it seeped through her cheongsam making it wet. Although it made her feel like she was bathing with clothes on, she'll have to deal with it later. For now, she'll have a small but pleasant talk with the Sadist.

"I could say the same thing for you, China," he replied back as he sat tiredly on the dirty part of the river bank. His hakama covered in dirt and sweat. He'll have to change them later after this. He doesn't have much time with her after all.

It became silent as they listened to nature around for a few minutes as they rested…

Finally, it was time to leave. Sougo did what he needed to do, there was nothing else he can do but silently bid Kagura a see you, knowing that they'll see each other again. There was no way that either would die before seeing each other in the near future. They knew what both were capable of, so they have faith in each other that they'll see each other, when the time is right and when they're stronger, mature, and _different_ but still the same people. Sougo stood up slowly, holding on to his katana to support him to stand up. The blows he received was tougher than normal, as expected from a Yato.

He stared at Kagura who has yet to get up from the place she landed on from their last but strongest blows. Sougo smirked, absolutely pleased that he wasn't the only one suffering in physical pain. Although, it was still unfair that her injuries will probably be gone overnight, just because she's a Yato. However, he'd rather have his injuries slowly heal in its normal place than to hide from the sun under an umbrella for as long as he lives. He was better off, being human.

He felt chills all of a sudden due to the fact it was quite windy today and his injuries were exposed to the air. He bit his lower lip to prevent gasp escape his mouth. Even if he has weakness, he'd rather not have it shown because it made him vulnerable and weak to his disgust, especially he didn't want his rival to see it. She'll probably laugh her ass off when she sees it, and embarrassing himself was the last thing he wanted. So he merely stood there with his katana in both hands, he hid his pained face by hiding it under his bangs. Thank goodness, he has bangs to cover his rare pitiful face.

"Well...see you later China," was what he could only mutter because he wasn't his sure what else to say. Not to mention, he was afraid that his thoughts might betray him if he does. Saying unwanted things will make it worse for them than it already has. Sougo shot her one last glance before making his way out of the bank. Kagura blinked in surprise as she saw his back on her. There was still one thing she needed to do that she almost forgot. She managed to stand up without any support. She inhaled and exhaled calmly to clear her throat. Then she yelled with her loudest voice, "Sadist! Wait!"

Sougo halted in his tracks. His crimson eyes went wide by Kagura's sudden outburst. He turned slightly as much as he can to see her approaching him with a rather fast pace. She would whimper here and there, she was forcing her body to the limits. It made him want to laugh like the sadist he is, but he decided not to, he wasn't one to talk especially when he's in the same condition as her or probably worse. Finally she was in front of him, she panted to catch her breath. Sougo stared at her, waiting for what she wanted to say to him. Was there something else she has to do before he leaves?

"They say that sometimes, people forgets their promise...that's why they tend to break them. In order to help them remember when they forget...a memento helps them remember of their promise...so...," Kagura paused in her sentence with an unsure face making Sougo wonder what she was thinking in that China head of hers. She grabbed her hair knot which was on the right side of her head and slowly removed it. Half portion of her hair fell to her shoulders, unbelievably straight considering it was tied in swirls. She handed it out to him with a slightly shaking hand. Sougo saw the look on her face, hopefulness and uncertain. "Here...aru."

Sougo simply took it to her surprise. He placed it inside his pocket where it will be kept safe. A memento to support their promise, huh? Although, it wasn't really needed because Sougo was no old man to forget their promise, but maybe if he had one of China's precious belonging, it might make him feel that she was still there. They'll be far from each other for a long time after all.

Feeling the need to give Kagura a memento of him. He took out something from his other pocket which revealed to be his sleeping mask. He took her hand and placed it there with a smirk. "Here's mine as well. Don't you dare lose it, China."

"My hair knot as well, Sadist or you're dead aru!"

"Yeah, yeah…see ya," he said it once again and finally they part ways from each other.

They don't believe in farewells, so a see you later will do, as well as a memento of each other for them to keep. They wonder how long they will be apart from each other, but they knew that only time will tell. All they have to do is get stronger and wait...

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm finally back guys! I'm so sorry for the very late update. Lots of things happened and finally, I managed to start writing again! Also, it's been a long time since I wrote so I kinda lost my writing style. I'm sorry if this is going to be kind of boring! Now that I'm back, I'm gonna continue writing again~ This is during the time near the movie! Also it has hints of Okikagu!

Anyways, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

* * *

 **Memento For a Promise 2**

It was a fine early evening. The sun setting down from the sky. The windy breeze from the outside was chilly in a good way. The sounds of birds chirping so sweetly. And most of all, no sign of a sudden chaos-

"Damn it you stupid megane! Why'd you suddenly became more popular than me, the protagonist!" yelled an angry perm-haired man behind the door.

Ok, so it was not a fine early evening after all. Our heroine, Kagura who was narrating so poetically not too long ago, sighed in annoyance at the sudden disturbance of her supposedly peaceful day. There they go again…

"Shut up! It's not my fault you were out shadowed by us! It's because you've been slacking off!" yelled back by a suddenly oh-so popular bespectacled character.

As usual, they're arguing again…

"To think I'm stuck with these juvenile fools, I'm so unfortunate…," Kagura mumbled so irritated as she lazily twirled a strand of her long vermillion hair. Usually, she'd be the referee for these two, even going as far as to render them to sleep to avoid any more trouble coming from them. But today, is not a good time to do so. These day…was the day _he_ left her…

"It's not my fault those stupid staffs decided to give me the role of playing dead!"

"At least be thankful you have so many time screen!"

"I knew it! It's because your wish of being a reliable and cool main character has finally come true that you don't want to change anything in the slightest, isn't it?! Stop being selfish!"

"You're the one who's being selfish!"

Finally, she had enough of hearing their obnoxious arguments, she stood up from her seat and took her purple umbrella swiftly. She swore she'd loose her sanity if she stays much longer with these bakas. Each footstep she gave away the loud thumping sound making the place shake a little. She loudly slammed the door open, shutting those two up as they turned to stare at her nervously.

"I'm heading out. Be sure to leave some dinner for me," she said quietly before walking away from the two and heading out. Then the two returned to their daily routine.

As she was walking to who knows where, a mysterious figure watched her from above with a smirk on their smirk.

8-8-8

 _Nothing much has change…except those two being now engrossed in arguing all the time,_ Kagura thought deeply as she absent-mindedly stared into the river. Her elbows lazily rested on top of a parapet wall as her hand cupped gently on her cheek. It's strange to say that this place somehow comforted her, even though she had some sad memories in it. How nostalgic…

Her thoughts drifted back to her old memories, something she hadn't done in a while. The time when her family was once a normal and happy family until mami got sick, the time when they abandoned her all alone for her only to bear the pain and suffering by herself, the time when she accidentally met Gin-chan and Shinpachi, then the time when she met _him_ , and how they became friends and rivals…until the day _he_ left her with a promise to ensure his return. It's been nearly 5 years now…

But _he_ has yet to return…

"Maybe I should return back for a little while to visit mami…," she thought suggestively. Kagura doubts those two idiotic father and brother of hers even thought of visiting her grave. How rude of them…

She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed a light sandy haired samurai behind her. He smirked mischievously at the sight of her letting her guard down like a child. Ah, teasing her would be nice after for so long of not seeing her. He took out something from his pocket. An expensive and beautiful hair ornament in hand. He aimed it at her head, this will surely her annoy her to no end. He thought pleased. He threw it rather hard without hesitation.

It flew right towards her. But then, Kagura aimlessly grabbed it with her other hand. She slowly turned around, silently glaring at the stranger. He sure is quite the clown, she assumed. To try and surprise her with an attack, how pathetic. But then, realization hit her as she saw the stranger was actually someone she knew very well…

Cerulean eyes met ruby eyes…

"It's been such a long time, hasn't it _China_?" he asked, rather impressed by her newly developed skill. The old _Kagura_ would never expect a surprise attack especially when off guard. _She certainly has change…,_ he thought.

"Likewise. It appears you haven't changed at all, _Sadist_ ," she said with a gentle smile, but he could tell that she wanted to beat the crap out of him based on her eyes. They were deadly glaring at him as it narrowed straight like stick. Maybe, she hadn't changed much at all…

"Let's continue what we have started…," he said with a serious tone. He held onto his katana tightly, slowly taking it out from its place.

"To see who's stronger…," she replied back, her hand gripped on her umbrella firmly. Both getting into their fighting stance.

"Is it me or you?"

In a blink of an eye, both charged at one another at the same time. They refused to loosen their grip on their weapons and tried to dominate each other. Wide grins and narrowed eyes plastered on their faces. The bridge trembled underneath their feet. It was a good thing that no one was around to stop them.

Both fought in their own unique style. Kagura's brute power against Sougo's elegant ones. If it weren't for the two kicking and punching each other, one would mistake it as a type of dance that was yet to be discovered.

Kagura tripped accidentally on the edge of the parapet. She fell slowly into the river, giving Sougo an advantage. He jumped down, embracing the cold air. He raised his broken sword to strike her. Kagura took her umbrella to shield her from the attack. The impact was hard and the two flew away from each other into the cold water.

Sougo stood up to see Kagura motionless, not far from him. He smirked happily, seems like he's winning this battle. He walked slowly towards her. He stopped in his tracks as he was in front of her. His smirk turned into a grin as he looked down on her. Being the sadist he is, he enjoyed this moment. "Hey, China are you dead already? That would be a shame if you di-"

His face made contact with her feet when she kicked him. She slowly raised from her position with a smile that was similar to her brother's, however it was kinder and genuine. "Don't underestimate me brat!"

"I could say the same to you," his words slightly unclear as it was covered by her heels but he was sure that she got the message. He gripped tightly on her ankle before she could crush his face with her Yato strength. She escaped his grip as she twirled up to him and her forehead hit his causing each to bleed.

"Then we're in the same page then," she commented with a serious tone.

And thus, their battle continued…

8-8-8

The two laid down against the grass underneath them. Each were on their relaxing position. They watched as the sun completely left the sky making it dark not until the moon appeared. It was one peaceful silent like what Kagura wanted after a good battle until Sougo spoke.

"Edo sure has changed…"

"Well, duh."

"Your speaking mannerisms changed too…where the hell did your 'aru' have gone to?"

"Things change, get over it."

"Ah, avoiding every question I ask I see…"

"Anyways, I've got a huge offer for you," Kagura stated as she sat on the grass. She brushed off every leaves that stuck to her. Sougo, being curious, turned to her with a question look.

"What is it?"

"Wanna join the Yorozuya?" she asked directly. He gave her a 'are-you-serious' look. She merely frowned at him, annoyed with his expression. With that, Sougo knew she wasn't joking. She was dead serious…

"Thanks for the offer but I would have to refuse," he answered bluntly. Even though, Shinsengumi was already dissolved, he would remain loyal and faithful to it. Kagura sighed sadly, and here she was hoping to that he'd join since she can barely handle those two anymore. Ah, what a shame…

"I see. It can't be helped. I'm taking my leave…" with that, she stood up. Some leaves that was stuck on her, fell down. As much as she wanted to stay here and enjoy this relaxing moment, she can't afford to miss dinner. She slowly walked away, not wanting to glance back at him. Knowing that she'll be force to say here if she did.

However, she didn't see Sougo standing up as well. He walked, catching her pace. When she was near enough within his reach, he grabbed her, surprising the vermillion woman. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her gently to his broad chest. He slowly went closer to her ear and whispered gently but teasingly, "It's been a long time yet you don't seem to care. You're hurting this poor sadist's feelings."

Kagura blushed furiously, his breath tickling her ears and his voice made a weird impact on her. What the hell was she feeling?! Could it be that she's sick?! She shook her head at this, making him smirk wider. Seems like it's working. The blush finally faded and turned to face him bravely. "Serves you right Sadist," she retorted confidently, catching him off guard. She slowly raised her hand, placing it on his cheek. She earned a light blush from him. He closed his eyes, anticipating something out of character.

Then she pinched him hard…

Of course, it hurts a lot. Kagura smirked upon seeing his pained face, making it easy for her to escape. With one push, she was free and still Sougo held his red, throbbing cheek. He glared at her furiously for doing such a thing.

"Now we're even. Oh, and by the way…Gintoki wiped his ass clean with your sleeping mask just a few days ago~," she stated happily before sprinting away, leaving a pissed off Sougo behind. He started thinking ways to kill the perm-haired man for ruining the only memento his aneue gave him…

" **He's a dead man…** "

-The End-


End file.
